This invention relates to building structures and more particularly to a simple, efficient and economical method and structure for building a wall. There is a need for a simple, efficient, economical method, apparatus and structure for erecting buildings.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents which discloses various methods and apparatus for constructing building walls: U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,252 to Kolakowski et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,355 to Knorr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,360 to Balinski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,507 to Roberts et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,801 to Merritt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,187 to Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,468 to Slater and U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,392 to Hopeman. None of these references show a method and apparatus such as applicant discloses.